Your love won't save me
by Red-Rainy-Shoes
Summary: Nikolai remembers his past when he was a college student, he remembers he's little blind brother and his first and only love Mat. Norway centric story. T rated for Mathias beer and Eirikur's pain
1. Chapter 1

_I, close your eyes, while I hold your breath. You close your eyes; I'll sing you a lullaby, as the lemon tree drops its leaves. It will be just you and me, in this somewhat little garden…_

"Eirikur, can you take care of yourself while I'm at school?" I asked as I run all over the house searching my clothes, they were still inside boxes and the house was a mess.

"Sure" was the simple answer given by my 12 year old little brother.

"What about the boxes?" I asked, finally spotting my white shoes "Don't worry; I'll stay at my room all day to avoid them."

And the missing thing: the white coat "Fine, just promise me that you won't try to unpack the boxes, 'kay?"

Usually I let him help me, help me with little things, "Já, I promise" he said with a little anger in his voice.

I hug him and kiss him on the forehead "Take care onii-san" he said.

I remember that the track from home to university was rather long, almost 2 hours or more and 2 buses to be there at 7:30 in the morning.

My brother was blind, and we lost our parents that summer, we lived with the money they left, I attended Medicine College because mom had insisted so hard on dad, in order that he paid the whole six years. Yes my parents were rich.

We were force to move to a smaller house a day before College started, don't ask me why I barely remember, after learning the whole human's anatomy I barely remember my own name, but what I do remember is the first day and the following ones of the premedic course….

It was the third or fourth time in the day for presentations, our anatomy professor, Doctor Arthur Kirkkland, was eager to hear from all of us three things: each ones full name, age, and excepting money, and the 'cuz I like it' answers why medicine? For the third or fourth time I heard the same answers in the same order, "because my grandmother died", "My dad is a doctor", "My mom, my dad, my aunt, my niece, my grandmother, and my cat are doctors", "I broke my leg and a doctor fix it" …and so on.

So on until it was _his_ turn. "Hej everyone! I'm Mathias Køhler, I'm 19. June 5 if you wanna gimme presents." At this everyone laugh a little, Doctor Kirkkland clear his troath to get the attention back "And willing to be a savior of the broken, the beaten and the damned" then more than one burst out laughing. He gave me a grin before he took his place again. And the boring presentations went on…

I was the last one they were all tired of hearing the same, well with _one_ exception… "Hei, Nikolai Andersen pleased to meet you, I'm 18 years old, and although I was never took to a parade, I feel interested in helping" No-one seem to catch the message, not even the professor, no-one but _him, Mathias. _

After that Doctor Kirkkland asked for work teams, and guess what?

That _idiot_ came to me, followed by a girl with curly hair and a big pink rose barrette and a very tall boy with glasses. "Hej! I'm Mathias and this-"

"That's Elizaveta and the tall guy is Berwald, I have already heard that a couple of times" I said in a surprising annoyed way

"Yer a smart boy! Hey! By da way, wanna join?" He was really annoying at he beginning, but nothing could be done. I accepted.

As far as my memory can truthfully tell, our team had great differences, but worked well.

I remember Elizaveta as the talkative one, she was 27 and was living with a worthy man that gave her every single thing she wanted in life, money, clothes, cell phones, any new and awesome gadgets and love, that Roderich guy really loved her, she drove a red X-Trail. She had an awesome body and a cute face but she was crazy as hell. She would shout from time to time to take control over the situation, know that I come think of it, Liza was a very manipulative woman.

Berwald, on the other hand, barely talk. He was 28 and the oldest of the class. For an unknown reason Mathias and him never got along, they were always arguing about nothing. Usually Mathias got on our nerves, and Berwald couldn't stand him. He got us copies of various medicine books, lots and lots of freaking copies…

Mathias, the over social one, surprisingly was a very intelligent guy, his grades were always on the top. He was Mr. Sparkle, or so I thought…

"Hej Niko!" Mathias waved his hand at me.

"Hei Mat" I waved back, I had to run to join with him "Where's Eliza and Berwald?" I asked, we were supposed to do a team work after class.

"Eliza is talking outside with her boyfriend, Roderich, and Berwald went for something to eat with Tino" he said as he took off his cell phone to put some of his music on. I emitted a complaining sound. "What's wrong my Niko?" he asked as he playfully put one of his heavy arms over my shoulder. I simply push him "Stop it"

A new song started, "But Nikooo!" I push him again as the song got my attention "Sigur Rós?" I said in a whisper "You know them? They are my favorite band!" he said overjoyed "My little brother is a great fan as well". "Here listen, this is my favorite song!" He gave me his phone to see it read 'Gong'

"Don't you have 'Sæglópur'?" I suddenly turn up my face from the cell phone only to meet Mathias eager and sparkling eyes. "Is that your favorite?" he started searching on his phone, "No, it's my brother's…" I said a little sad remembering Eirikur all alone at home.

…"So what's wrong? My dear Niko?" he asked not in he's annoying way, but in rather decent and… concerned one.

As the song 'Sæglópur' played we took place on a bench that was under a lemon tree. There I let some of my worries out I told him about my sightless little brother, my parents and how difficult it was for me to attend school and babysit Eirikur, although he was a good kid the whole time.

'Gong' played again and he confessed me something, "I thought you weren't like his, I mean, you are always so sarcastic, to find out the broken side, your broken side, I was… even a little… jealous…!"

I was incredulous "YOU! The oh so perfect grade guy?"

Mathias wrap an arm around me, only to pull me on a strong embrace. "Well yes. You know? I came here to live at my uncle's home just because I belief I could reach my dreams without a motivation"

"And is it working?" At his point a new song I have never heard before started

_Blá nótt yfir himininn_

_blá nótt yfir mér_

Mathias was silent for a moment "I… don't know" was his quiet answer

_horf-inn út um gluggann_

_minn með hendur_

_faldar undir kin_

"Then, just call my awesome name and I'll help you"

_hugsum daginn minn_

_í dag og í gær_

"Some bucks would be greatly welcome too" I added, and then turn to have a sight of Mathias wild grin

"Ya lil bloody comic!" Mathias replied messing up my hair

I smiled back.

_blá náttfötin klæða mig í_

_beint upp í rúm_

_breiði mjúku sængina_

_loka augunum_

The wind blew gently, moving the trees branches, some lemon leaves fall over us.

_ég fel hausinn minn undir sæng_

_starir á mig lítill álfur_

_hleypur að mér en hreyfist ekki_

_úr stað – sjálfur_

_starálfur_

Mathias strong embrace was overprotective. I felt that in those arms nothing could actually hurt me.

_opna augun_

_stírurnar úr_

_teygi mig og tel (hvort ég sé ekki)_

_kominn aftur og alltalltílæ_

_samt vantar eitthvað_

_eins og alla vegginna_

_Jus Close My Eyes a lil Elf would take care of me..._


	2. Ch 2 Bless Bless Crocodile

_**Author's Note: **Halló! lovely readers! **PuffingCup **greets you all *waves hand frenetically* _

_I want to thank you all because I recived various Alerts and Favs, that made me happy =D _

_Also I want to apologize, first chapter I didn't put author's note 'cuz I forgot to edit 'cuz I was sleepy._

_If you had notice... this fic is narrated by Nikolai (Norway) and keeps switching from Niko's memories to present you can identificate the switch by the '°-°-°-°' I use. Also in this chapter I include some Mathias POV yay!_

_Characters:_

_Nikolai Andersen: Norway_

_Mathias Kohler: Denmark_

_Eirikur Andersen: Iceland_

_In this chapter also apears: _

_Angelique: Seychelles_

_Bella: Belgium_

_Vincent: The Netherlands_

_BTW last chapter's song is called 'Starálfur' by Sigur Rós it talks about an elf watching you while you sleep, it has nothing to do with the chapter, but the music is nice, and the bench scene actually happened, with the Sigur Rós songs... _

_This chapter is more about Niko and Eirikur's lives just to make you suffer tee-hee. Next one is gonna be Matti and Niko's chapter again ;D_

_Sooo now my awesome cat has something to tell you! Yey!_

_Gilbo the Awesome Cat: PuffinCup does not and would never ever own Hetalia Axis Powers, nor Hetalia World Series or any Hetalia Character. Niyo niyo!_

_**Chapter 2 Bless-Bless Crocodile**_

"Hey, Niko if you want you can go home" Mathias said as he released me.

"What about the research?" I asked, not willing to meet his sparking sight.

"I'll tell them our part is ready" the truth was, that always send my research to Mathias, but I still felt irresponsible. "Come on Niko! It's Friday, ya can go home, spend time with lil Eirikur. Don't stress yar self!" Mathias said patting my back, annoying voice back.

"Fine" searching for my cell phone "Just don't argue too much with Berwald 'kay?" Mathias nodded and I dial Eirikur.

"_Halló?"_ Eirikur's soft voice answered on the other side of the telephone. "Eirik, I'll be home earlier than expected" I stood up from the bench _"Really! Well I'll wait here!" _Eirikur's voice was filling with joy.

Mathias gave me a quick hug "Hurry, bloody comic"

"Takk, fucking bastard" I punched his arm before running away

-°-°-°-°Mathias's POV°-°-°-°

Some minutes after Nikolai left, Berwarld show up with his '_friend'_ Tino

"Hiya Tino!" I called euphorically

"Moi Matti!" Tino waved. "Wh'r's Nikolai?" Berwald asked.

"He came, gave me his part plus extras and left home" No gonna tell ya bastard about the bench scene _ha! Ha! Take that!_

"Well n'w we c'n jo'n the res'arches t'gether-"

"ooor! We can go and have some drinks on the bar that is near here!" Elizaveta pop up from apparently nowhere. Berwald gave her a piercing gaze "Come on Berwald! Since your lovebird is with you and his" she pointed at me "lovebird already left everything would be o-kay!"

"We are just friends" Tino complained, _yeah! Sure ya're friends only. I bet you'll end up married._

"And y'ur lov'bir'?" Berwald plain asked _good one pal- _"Kesesese right here!" a male voice echoed

"Eliza! Ya already cheating on poor Roddy?" I asked sarcastically although I was serious

"I'm not like you dear! I'll never cheat on Roddy. Besides, I'm not playing like you're with Niko" _Bitch! _

"I'm not playing, we are not even friends!"_ Because I don't like him as a friend… What I feel is love, not friendship…_

"Yea whateva'! Let's go for those drinks guys" Elizaveta's _friend_ proposed

Tino cheered "I agree with Mr.- err?"

"Mr. Gilbert Beilschmidt at your service"

"Let's go Berwald!" Tino pull Berwald's hand "S're"

"Mathias, right?" Gilbert approached me "Free drinks for you ma friend, my lady can be bitchy at times" He declared "Hey ya're an awesome fella."_He really was!_

"Kesesese! Awesome 's ma fist name, kiddo!" Gilbo laughed.

This was gonna be the '99 bottles' night…

°-°-°-°-°End of Matti's POV°-°-°-°-°-°

I got home and as usual the first thing I saw was Eirikur giving math classes… Wait! Eirikur giving math classes?

"Velkominn, Niko" Eirikur greeted "Ah, by the way, this is-"

A black haired head turn around. A girl with piggy tails smiled effusively at me "Hello Doctor mister Andersen! My name is Angelique but people know me and my sis as Merceditas "I was only able to nod before the girl start talking again "I live at the other side of the street with my big sis, Bella. She runs a small restaurant. Erik is helping me with my math homework."

"She offered dinner if I help her. Although she´s a total mess!" Eirikur complained

"But you way better than my teacher! Eirik is a great teacher Mr. Doctor Andersen!" Merceditas cheer

"You '_are_' way better and stop calling him 'Mr. Doctor'!" Eirikur wanted to hit her with the math book.

"I think you should work harder, Teacher Eirikur. You have more than just math problems" I slightly smiled as I pet his silver hair.

"Oh! Mr. Doctor next time I'm gonna ask sis Bella to send an extra dinner for you" Angelique grinned

"I beg your pardon? Did you just say next time?" Eirikur panicked

I was enjoying this "But of course! Merceditas you are very welcome every time you want. I bet Erik rather enjoys your lovely presence"

Eirikur complained again "How many times do I have to tell you? It's _Eirikur_ not Erik!"

Angelique blushed and giggled "Mr. Doctor I'm not that lovely. Anyway, better get going, tomorrow I help sis from very early." Meceditas packed her notebook, and fish shaped pencil-holder "Bye-bye Mr. Doctor. See you later, Alligator." And with that she closed the main door

"Bless-Bless Crocodile" Eirikur mutter almost to himself.

"What with the 'Alligator' and 'Crocodile' thing?" You could assure that I was slightly grinning.

This time Eirikur face me, arms crossed over his chest "Stop it! Despite the fact that I'm blind I can tell that you're wild grinning"

"You should befriend her, I'm serious" God knows I really was.

"Yes, whatever. Did you kill Mathias and that's why you came early? You sounded overjoyed, _really overjoyed._" Suddenly the memories of the lemon tree and Mathias embrace hit me and for no reason I slightly blush, I couldn't answer Eirikur so I just turn on my heel and left to the kitchen "I'll wash the dishes" was all I manage to said, to avoid Eirikur's sharp ears.

Eirikur never went to school; mom would panic and kept saying that something bad would happen to him. She personally gave him classes the first 3 years before she realized that she wasn't the best teacher. Eirikur preferred my classes, and he was a good student so I took him, he learnt proper manners, English and History, but his favorite subject was Mathematics. I found him a way to learn without using his eyes.

Eirikur did not born blind, my little bro was born with oculocutaneous albinism and this means, besides other facts, that he had a very poor visual acuity, but then he suffered a complication, losing forever his sight. And his condition was only going to get worst. But you just can't see what futures have prepared for you.

I have only seen Eirikur bleed two times in my life. The first one was when he was a baby; he accidentally cut himself with the page of '_Bed Time Stories'_ book. The wound wouldn't stop bleeding; mom tried everything until it stopped. Since then we both overprotect little bro. That was why I was delighted when little Angelique pop-up at home.

Angelique and her older sister Bella came quite often, I even gave key duplicates to them, so they could check on Eirikur.

In the end Angelique and Eirikur needed each other. Eirikur needed a talkative friend, while Angelique needed an every-topic teacher with tons of patience. She even won first place on a physics contest a couple of years ago, I saw a photograph of her hugging her older sister Bella and his older brother Vincent on the newspaper and a wave of memories overtook me, at the interview she said _""…Thinking that a girl like me couldn´t even answer an 'A'+'B'. I got too much to thank to 'Mr. Doctor' and especially to 'lil Alligator' who had lots of patience towards me. He even taught me to speak correctly… This prize goes for ya Erik." And that's what the Science Principal of the Katholieke Universiteit Leuven said about her glorious moment…" _

She was the pride of Bella and Vincent… I felt pride as well…

**A'N **_haha sooory for Gilbert's bad words!_

_Translations_

_Halló: Hello_

_Velkominn: Welcome_

_Bless-Bless: Bye-bye_

_Katholieke Universiteit Leuven it's a University in Belgium..._

_Angelique's favorite book is 'La Sombra del Viento' by Carlos Ruiz Zafón and there's a girl whos called Merceditas that's why she likes to be called by that name_

_And Eirikur, on the other hand, hates to be nicknamed 'Erik' Angelique quite often forgets that, but Niko does it on purpose... just from time to time..._

_I know I had recived Alerts and Favs, but... could you like review? Reviews are love, I'll give you cookies of any flavour: chocolate, vanilla, vodka, gelato, scone, burger, oreo, choco-chips or bubble gum 8D_


End file.
